106911-ability-tier-point-unlock-power-amp-upgrade-state-of-game-and-possible-solutions
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Not to dispute the idea, but these numbers... What the...? E: Ah, you mean both of those combined. Still, one per 50 days of dailies and challenges. That's pretty much worthless. | |} ---- ---- I like this idea. It could be even multi-layered quest so players on every level could participate. Weekly quest - 1AMP/Skills for Bronze on every dungeons, 2AMP/Skills fir silver and 3 for gold. That would make people want to get gold on those dungeons they left after the attunement process. Also the idea of adding AMPs/Skills as one time reward for beloved with elder faction seems reasonable. | |} ---- ---- Ya I think in spite of the criticism of their rarity (and that of other things) MMOs need a few white whales or else you are rapidly left with literally nothing. It's important for there to be at least a hint of Captain Ahab mixed in, frustration, obsession and all. | |} ---- I don't think you understand.. No one wants to play after raiding.. it takes 4 hours to cap your Elder Gem points. There is nothing to do, people are giving suggestions so people will play Wildstar instead of something else. | |} ---- You do, of course, realize that EG were supposed to be a secondary way of obtaining AMP/skill points, right? Grinding those for 40 weeks was not intended and wanting an alternative has nothing to do with "being spoonfed everything". As it is now, said alternatives are almost non-existant, even for those willing to pay huge amount of plat. But I'm sure you did know that and had fun posting it as a joke. :rolleyes: | |} ---- Excessive RNG is not a healthy method for keeping people playing (and paying) or making up for a lack of endgame content. But it is a method that is used again and again in this game, for just about everything and it wears thin. Yes it might keep some people subscribed in the short term, but over the long term it'll cause frustration and resentment at having ones time wasted because Carbine decided that hardcore = RNG. It's not about wanting to be spoon fed, it's about wanting to work towards something without feeling like you're constantly rolling the RNG with very long odds. Luck is fine for things that don't matter too much and don't have much impact on gameplay. But when you start factoring massive luck into acquiring things which affect class performance (ability points, AMPs etc) then it's just a waste of everyones time and very poor game design. | |} ---- Yes, I am aware that it was supposed to be a secondary way to obtain them. I am also aware that for awhile they were bugged and not dropping in the world. Just because there is an alternative way to receive something, doesn't mean the first way should be extremely easy to get. Amp/Ability points are HUGE upgrades, and it would be pretty lame if every single person and their grandmothers were able to easily attain them. They are infact epic quality, and thus should be just as rare as the BoE epic drops (which they are), there is just a high demand for them, as it's something that EVERY player needs, and thus the high price. Granted, I think the price for players should be MUCH higher than BOEs, but they aren't. A good 4 slot BOE goes for 50-75 plat on Pergo, whereas the ability / amp points are going for about 30-40. You are paying for permanent power, rather than something you will upgrade in a few months. I will admit that it was pretty lame when they were 'only' dropping from PVP, but that's been resolved now and there are reports from all over that people are getting them in the world, and thus, negating your "you realize that EG were supposed to be a secondary way of obtaining AMP/skill points, right" statement. They fixed the drops. No one ever said they were supposed to drop like Rhianna when shes alone with Chris Brown. I am just pretty dissapointed in these past few generations of MMO players. A lot of games have spoiled players in the past, and Wildstar is clearly not catering to those players. For people like me, who enjoy the thrill of RNG, I am loving that some items out there are extremely hard to get, and yes, I know, I will probably never see one. If I do though, I will poop myself and be eccstatic about it. | |} ---- RNG exists in every game, in some way shape or form. It's a necessary evil, and believe me when I say that RNG is NEVER on my side, in any game I have played in the past 15 years, but I still know it's importance and why it must be there. It does keep people interested, it does give people a reason to farm content and most importantly it's a time sink so you can always be progressing your character and feeling like what you're doing is actually making a difference to your character. GRANTED, they could definitely improve on the system, I'm not saying WS has a perfect RNG system, it's flawed, as is every other rng system, but this game is still a baby. Things will change over time, for better or for worse. in terms of Amp/ability points, I kind of like that only a handful of players will see that kind of power early on. I mean, it's guaranteed one way or another if you're capping EG each week, so that's really a nonpoint. If you were smart and played the role of a business man and made an early fortune, you will have early power. If not, you're going to have to stick it out with other people and just get them with EG. What else are you going to buy on the EG vendor that you can't obtain in a raid, or via crafting? Sure, there is some nice stuff, but now you gotta make a choice. QQ, right? Lack of End game content? What? Because I am sure you've already cleared every 20 man boss and 40 man boss. | |} ---- ---- Yes, RNG has a place in MMOs. But in moderation, not as a central pillar of game design. Which is why I used the word "excessive" because when RNG is over-used for core gameplay features it causes problems. We are not talking here about the thrill of getting a rare armour drop, a rare pet, a rare costume piece or some other shiney. Finding those things is fun and indeed a thrill. Here we are talking about core gameplay mechanics. Ability points and AMPs are vital parts of character / class design. These things should NEVER be gated behind RNG. Period. Make players work hard to get them, sure. But make it all about luck? Not when these are things which might prevent you from raiding (progression guilds like to squeeze every last drop) or being competitive with other players in PVE or PvP. | |} ---- ---- So lets back up here.. Are you implying that capping your elder gems each week is RNG? I am pretty sure as long as you cap each week you get a set amount -- making it impossible for your Amp/Ability points to be FULLY random. Sure, there is another method to get them which is RNG, but what do you expect? for them to just pop out of every mob? If they take an extensive amount of time to get through Elder Gems, why should it be faster through grinding mobs? | |} ---- I dont mind RNG in mmo's it definately gives you something to shoot for.. but static points should never be an RNG thing in my opinion.. They should be rewarded to players that have characters that are well aged in the game. It should be what separates a character thats over a year old vs a fresh toon.. Rewarding players for longetivity is a healthy application.. but should never be so abysmal to discourage new players as well...it should be the icing on a cake.. not a requirement. | |} ---- Elder Gems should be the only way to obtain them and the price should be reduced so players can cap this stuff out with reasonable speed (not handed on a plate, but with reasonable effort). RNG should be removed from the equation for things like this. There's plenty of other areas of the game where RNG is more appropriate and can provide the 'thrill of the hunt'. | |} ---- Well, to an extent; they really do reward longevity to the game, especially if you're a broke ass like me. The only way I am going to obtain them is by spending EG. I've no problem with that. I realize that I won't have everything in the span of 2 days, nor should I. It'd be awesome, sure, but only a dream.. :P The RNG option is just a nice alternative for those who know how to get rich in these games. It's just going to take others a bit longer. I wouldn't mind f the RNG option was removed at all, and people had to buy them with EG only, but at this point it's there, it's clearly not going anywhere, you just gotta live with it, if you're going to keep playing. | |} ---- Spread across the entire player base. That means that on most servers, you would have 5-10 points being won every day. Once people start capping out their points personally, they will start dropping them on the open market. This is in addition to buying them with EPs and PvP bags. Also, that was just one example. Remember that you can repeat challenges every 30 minutes, so you would not be limited to just 10 of those per day. | |} ----